realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Demarax
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Lawful) HD: 5d8+25 (47 hp) Initiative: -1 (-1 Dex) Speed: 15 ft. AC: 15 (-1 Dex, +6 Natural), Touch 9, Flat-footed 15 BAB/Grapple: +5/+10 Attack: 1 tail +10 melee (1d8+7) Full Attack: 1 tail +10 melee (1d8+7) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, crystal storm Special Qualities: Feed spell crystals, perfect recall, darkvision 60 ft., SR 20 Saves: Fort. +9, Ref. +3, Will +5 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 8, Con 21, Int 5, Wis 12, Cha 11 Skills: Climb +13, Jump +13, Listen +11, Spellcraft +5, Spot +11 Feats: Alertness, Endurance Environment: Outlands or any lawful-aligned plane Organization: Solitary or clutch (2d4) CR: 3 Treasure: Double goods only (gems only) Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: 6-10HD (Medium); 11-15HD (Large) LA: - The highly magic-resistant demarax looks like a gem-covered crocodile or lizard with a blunt face and 3 evenly-spaced yellow eyes. The residents of Automata often joke about its slow, deliberate movement, referring to a lazy basher as a “demarax walking uphill”. It feeds only on spell crystals, the magical manifestations of summoning and contact other planes spells. Unless a person has a trapped spell crystal, the demarax almost always ignores him. Some Guvners think that the demarax was created by lawful deities to reduce the chaos caused by uncontrollable appearance of spell crystals. A demarax may speak a few crude phrases of planar common tongue, usually along the lines of “Seen crystals? Need crystal. Hungry.” Feed Spell Crystals (Su): A demarax can sense a spell crystal up to 600 ft. away. When it does so, it can redirect the crystal to streak towards it. If it resisted the spell, then the demarax devours it, otherwise it is summoned or contacted as contact other plane spell (50% each) in place of the crystal’s true target. The demarax is too stupid to do anything except stare at its new surrounding and slowly starve to death for lack of food! Spell-like Abilities (Sp): 3/day – magic missile. CL=HD. A demarax does not like to use this ability since it depletes the spell energy which sustains it. Crystal Storm (Su): As a last ditch defense, a demarax can unleash a storm of spell crystals up to 20 ft. around itself. This exhausts its energy and it must feed in 1d6 hours or die of starvation. All creatures must make a Con-based DC 17 reflex save or be struck by a spell crystal with the following random effects (roll 1d6): 1-2 confused for 1d4 rounds 3-4 blind for 2d4 rounds 5 blink for 2d4 rounds 6 summoned to prime material plane as per summon monster spell. Perfect Recall (Ex): A demarax may be dumb, but it can repeat any conversation it ever had perfectly word for word, even if it had no idea what the conversation is about. Furthermore, if a demarax think the current conversation is unrelated to its search for food, it is likely to abandon it and resuming hunting for crystals. Converted from PSMC2. Category:Outsiders